


[Podfic] Fashion Baby

by ofjustimagine



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Comeplay, Domestic, Established Relationship, London Fashion Week, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Safer Sex, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-11 23:57:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2087841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofjustimagine/pseuds/ofjustimagine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic, 31:52, mp3 and m4b formats.</p><p>Author's summary:<br/>Harry both doesn’t want to know what the photog is tweeting about the state of his health, and kind of wants it to be the truth. <i>Popstar gets STI tests so he can fuck secret DJ boyfriend without condoms</i> would make a great headline. Except for how it would ruin the whole secret part.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Fashion Baby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rivers_bend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivers_bend/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Fashion Baby](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040120) by [rivers_bend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivers_bend/pseuds/rivers_bend). 



  
  
[Download mp3](http://bit.ly/1tE2oaD)  
[Download m4b](http://bit.ly/10WvQlE)  
[Audiofic Archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/fashion-baby)  


#### Reader's Notes:

Happy birthday River! ♥ Thank you for letting me come over and bug you about Nick Grimshaw's existence every time we're in the same state. Also, it's been awhile since I've done these podfic shenanigans, so I forgot to use my pop filter. (WHOOPS.) Just don't listen too loudly with headphones, friends! I would love to hear your feedback (or just have a chat in general!) here, [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ofjustimagine) and [Tumblr](http://ofjustimagine.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
